


A Breeder's "Special" Pokemon Daycare (WIP)

by tipsychore



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anatomically Incorrect, Anthropomorphic, Belly Bump, Cum Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Furry, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Pokemon Breeding, Pokephilia, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Whorification, cum dump, cum whore, hyper penis, musk kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsychore/pseuds/tipsychore
Summary: In this story, you see through the eyes of Pokemon Breeder Pyrus's eyes. He lives on an island where Pokemon are sent to him through a machine and taken care of, yet no one ever picks them up. And, oh boy, are these Pokemon special. They're all anthropomorphic and all males. Very dominant males. They can speak and understand English (or whatever people speak in the Pokemon World). Some only-female Pokemon species are sent to the daycare, but they're all males somehow.Pyrus does try and take care of them, trying to keep them tame, luckily he manages to keep them calm successfully. Though... mating season is a whole new story, if you catch my drift.Note: Anatomy doesn't really exist now, haha. It's for convenience's sake.
Relationships: Kairiky | Machamp/Original Character(s), Kairiky | Machamp/Pokemon Breeder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't take this story slow, I get to the good stuff pretty quickly. Also, I'm an amateur writer, excuse my grammar or mistakes. There may or may not be notes at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters in my story. Includes names, species, dick size, build, physical descriptions (images if possible), clothes if they wear any and other info.

**Main Character**  
Name: Pyrus  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
Species: Human  
Sexuality: Gay  
Ethnicity/Race: Alolan (Hawaiian)  
Nationality: Unovan  
Height: 6'3" | 183 cm  
Weight: 217 lbs | 98 kg  
Hair Color: Caramel blonde  
Eye Color: Sea green  
Skin Color: Brown (on the darker side)  
Personality: Pyrus is sometimes cocky, complimenting his looks every now and then. He's really horny, masturbating at most given moments. When faced with aggressive, bossy, intimidating or dominate personalities he's quick to submit so he won't be hurt.  
Flaccid Penis Size:  
Hard Penis Size:  
Physical Description: Pyrus is pretty muscular, his chest is medium sized but on the bigger side. His areolas and nipples are a darker shade of brown  
Outfits:

**Pokémon**

Name: Hercules  
Gender: Male  
Level: 100  
Species: Machamp  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Caught In: Unova  
Pokéball:   
Original Trainer: Unknown  
Height: 8'3" | 244 cm  
Weight: 418 lbs | 190 kg  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Blueish-grey  
Nature: Impish  
Personality: A (usually) serious Pokémon, Hercules is quick to snap and get angry. Whenever talking to someone, he is blunt and direct. Sometimes he doesn't even say anything when he's about to do something. He always loves a challenge and is easy to get excited. Hercules sometimes starts fights and fights to get his mind off of things. He can be really friendly too, though he's really bossy and intimidating. When he's horny or it's mating season, he's an unstoppable force.  
Flaccid Penis Sizes: 18 inches long; 4.5 inches in girth (both penises)  
Hard Penis Sizes: 21 inches long; 5 inches in girth (both penises)  
Physical Description (Note: This is a Machamp redesign. I don't like the current one since it has a beak. This one has more lizard-like characteristics.): Hercules has blueish-grey skin and a creamy yellow underside (chest, stomach, hands, underside of tail). He has a strong tail, if it swung into a tree, it would fall. He is very muscly and has a big chest with pink areolas and nipples. He has an eight-pack that's really solid, surprised he isn't a He is REALLY hairy, practically covered in it. His chest, armpits and pubes are like black bushes. Not to mention his balls also have hair on them. Basically, anywhere hair grows, Hercules lets grow. His balls are huge and his dicks are human-like and uncut. Unlike most Machamp, Hercules actually does have black briefs, not black markings like most Machamp. That is due to the size of his cocks, not being able to fit all the way into his slit under his briefs. Later on, his briefs break and Pyrus gets makes Hercules a red pair of ripped karategi pants held up by a single black belt.


	2. First Time For Everything [Machamp x Pyrus] (WIP)

I'm Pyrus, a Pokémon Breeder. I live on Seaman Island, a pretty big island that my daycare is exclusively on. People from all over the world send me Pokémon, they used to take them back, but today was different. Though, I should get to the story and explain everything.

Warm light hit my face, light intruding my eyes as I opened my eyes. I quickly got up and did my bed. I went to my kitchen and made breakfast for myself, I had some Tapu Cocoa and eggs. Once I was finished, I checked the calendar. "Machamp mating season starts today, I assume some trainers will want to breed for a Machop or a shiny," I left the calendar and went back to my bedroom. I opened up my closet, one of the doors has a mirror on it so I could see myself. I stripped off my pajamas and looked at myself butt-naked. I looked the same as usual: Honey blonde hair, brown skin, a very muscular, hairy body, a decently sized dick if I do say so myself, and my same sea green eyes. I slipped on some boxers and put on my uniform. Blue overalls over my black shirt, a blue bandana with a white pokéball symbol on it and brown boots. I shot myself some fingers gun, "Lookin' good today, Pyrus." I winked at myself and grinned. I grabbed my blue Rotom Phone off of the table and pocketed it. I chuckled and left my room.

I went into the daycare lobby and I arrived at my transfer machine, but I only had one pokéball. That was weird, that usually doesn't happen. It contained one Machamp, a level 100 Machamp to be specific. Really good IVs, impish nature. A very decent Pokémon, but its trainer wasn't listed. It must've been a bug in the system. Anyways, I grabbed the pokéball, specifically a Luxury Ball, and went outside to the best spot for a Machamp to train and have fun at.  
  
It had a very sturdy log punching bag hanging from a tree branch thanks to a vine. I released the Machamp from its pokéball and pocketed the ball. The Machamp immediately stretched its four arms and then it spoke, something I neve expect a Machamp, well any Pokémon, to say, "Hello, my trai- you aren't my trainer." His voice was deep and muscular, a soothing voice even. It glared at me, as if I kidnapped him. The Machamp was big, he was hairy as hell too. His chest was big, a creamy yellow color, covered in hair. Even down *there* was hairy. Hair, I should specify that they're black hairs, looked like a bush and was leaking out of its black underwear and belt. Its arms were hairy and muscly, his armpits were bushes. He was about 8'3", bigger than most Machamps, who are usually 5'3". I shook my head to snap out of my trance.

"No, I'm not! Your trainer sent you to me, a Pokémon Breeder. Your trainer wasn't listed on the info screen. Also, how can you talk!?" I asked it, obviously panicked. The Machamp sighed, "I can naturally speak your human language, though I do not remember my trainer's name. I don't think she ever told me," he crossed his grey arms and looked around at his surroundings. He groaned and then violently punched the log, putting a dent in it, "You can call me Hercules, what is your name Pokemon Breeder?" He studied me, putting His top left hand on his chin, rubbing it. I finally responded after processing everything, "P-Pyrus, Hercules!" I was nervous and scared. This was a talking Pokemon for Arceus sake, this was not natural.

"Okay, Pyrus. If you can't find my trainer now, then I guess you are my trainer. For now, anyway." He moved a bit, "Also, are there any other Pokémon here? Any other Machamp?" He asked, looking around the island. I shook my head, "N-No, the last two Pokémon left yesterday. Why do you ask?" I asked, stumbling over my words. The Machamp sighed, :You're a professional breeder right? Tell me, what is today?" I stuttered, "T-Tuesday! June 9th- oh." He shook his head and chuckled. I continued, "You need something or some Pokémon to mate with... there aren't any other Machamps or anyone other Pokémon in your egg group here. I do have some toys, I mean pocket pussies, though no Machamp ones. Yet, anyways! I ordered some last night, I promise!" It was obvious I was intimated by the Machamp, but he just chuckled. "It's fine, Pyrus," it gave me a reassuring smile, "just give me the best two you have at the moment. These won't last much longer." He pointed to his only piece of clothing, his briefs.

There was a growing bulge, a HUGE bulge I should specify. While rare, some male Machamps have two dicks, while the some females have two pussies. I should also add in that most Machamp have one huge dick usually, and the ones with two dicks resemble that size, each dick half the size of a regular Machamp dick. This Machamp proved that wasn't true for all double-dicked Machamps. I could tell this Machamp had two dicks, each one the same size as a regular one-dicked Machamps if not bigger. Actually, yeah, bigger. Much bigger. I shook my head and looked back at the Machamp in the face, "Okay, Hercules. Give me a bit." He nodded and I ran off back to the daycare.

I went to the toy chest and opened it. I grabbed the best two, two Gardevoir pocket pussies. Why they made Pokémon pocket pussies? I didn't know. I pocketed the two and checked my book on Pokémon during breeding season. I went to the Machamp page immediately. The Male Machamp section gave me enough information. I whispered aloud, "Machamps become more prone to sweating. Their stench becomes a pheromone, if you stay in the smells vicinity too long, you will practically become a sex slave to the Machamp until the Machamp gets tired out. The pheromones will also make you more sensitive to touch, make you hornier than a teen than you were as a teenager, tighten your asshole if you're a male, and make you become more submissive." I continued to read, "Male Machamps usually only mate with female Machamps due to how much they cum. Some may cum a gallon or less. On rare occasions, even more than a gallon. Male Machamps' saliva, as well as sweat, can be used as an aphrodisiac." I groaned and closed the book. I ran back outside in a rush.

I saw Hercules working hard to keep its mind off of its two raging boners. It broke boulders, punched trees, but that caused it to sweat. That sweat caused his smell to be even more potent. Hopefully, the sweat didn't increase the speed of how soon the pheromones would work. I unpocketed the toys and tossed them to Hercules, which he caught easily. "Thanks, Pyrus. I'll tell you if anything goes wrong, 'kay?" He reassured me, I followed with a nod and left. I went back to the daycare and looked out the window, waiting for Pokémon to arrive at the transporter. I watch Hercules undo his belt and take off his briefs. His dicks bounced up as they were released. Their size... huge. Their girth had to at least be 10 inches when put together. Their length was another story, they could've been about 20 inches. Almost two feet. Compared to me, they'd be about the size of my torso. I'm pretty big in size if I'm honest, I'm 6'7". I focused back on Hercules. He sat down on a boulder he broke and spat into the pocket pussies, that I soon realized were too small for his size. He spat into his hands and lubed up his dicks. Oh jeez, why was I watching a Pokémon so intently. I guess this is different, this Pokémon could talk. I sighed and continued to watch.

I unconsciously started to rub my own growing bulge. I didn't notice till I felt something leaking into my boxers, it was precum. I panicked and took my hand off of my bulge. "Shit," I groaned, an obvious boner revealing itself through my overalls. I shook my head and looked back up, looking at Hercules again. He was going rough on the two toys, he was pinching his nipples with his top set of arms. His sweaty. hairy body, his muscled figure, his fast hands, everything about Hercules was hot. I shook my head, my face feeling hot. I shouldn't have those thoughts about a Pokémon, but he's so hot... Arceus, why!? I watched him intently, but I noticed him going even harder and rougher. He thrusted one more time and... broke the toys. My eyes widened as he yelled my name. I composed myself and waited for by boner to not be noticeable. I ran over to Hercules, "Y-Yeah dude," I asked immediately, looking at the broken shards of the plastic toys. Hercules wiped off some sweat and some of it got on me, luckily it had to enter my mouth for it to act as an aphrodisiac. He cleared his throat, "Do you happen to have anymore toys like that?" He didn't look at me, but I could tell he was embarrassed. His face was flushed, and it was obvious due to the contrast of grey and red. I shook my head, "I kind of only had two of those. That's because Pokémon usually have some sort of partner here, but today was an odd day so... yeah." I scratched my head.

I took a deep breath, I almost forgot about the pheromones, luckily the smell of Hercules reminded me. I was about to back up when Hercules started to speak. "I need to cum in something, please. Any condoms," I had no idea why a Pokémon would know about condoms, "balloons, bags. Hell, I'll even take a pillow." He grunted, but I think I stood there for too long. I started to feel hazy, hot too, especially my face. The musky smell of the Machamp got to me, I'm pretty sure. I felt unsteady my pants felt tight, but soon I recomposed myself. I had a big smile on my face, I could feel it. My eyes were droopy, I didn't have control over myself. I giggled a bit, "How about you use my ass?" I asked it. _What am I doing_ , I asked myself. Hercules looked taken aback, but then he smiled, a very devilish smile, naughty in a way. I focused on his dicks and both twitched. His huge dicks... his huge, hairy balls that were definitely heavy and filled. He finally responded, "I've never took a human before. Suck them." He used all four of his hands to point at his two dicks. Oh Arceus, he was serious.

I gulped, I pretty much had no control of anything. I felt hot, precum would stop leaking into my boxers. "G-give me a second," I told the Machamp. I began to strip off every article of clothing I had, leaving me butt naked for him, a talking Machamp, and only him. I took of my boxers and my dick swung up, stiff as a rod. It was a good 12 inches, a girth of 3.5 inches. Decent, if I do say so myself. I looked back at Hercules, his eyes told me, 'Go ahead.' I got infront of the tall Machamp and got on my knees. I stared at two huge dicks, and my size predictions were right. About 20 inches long and a girth of 5 inches each. The dicks were a blueish grey with a pink head. Though the smell of them was more enticing. So musky and sweaty... I shook my head and looked up at Hercules. "Where should I start?" I said, slurping up the drool coming out of my mouth. He used on of his arms to rub my head, "Start anywhere, I'll be breaking you soon enough." Breaking me... for some reason, that sounded nice.

I focused back onto the dicks and sniffed around, rubbing them under my nose, getting good whiffs. How would I fit one into my mouth? I was unsure of how I could do it, so I focused on his huge balls. They were the size of coconuts, and them being hairy amplified the comparison. I started on the left half of his sack, licking it gently before starting to suck it. I attempted to use one of my hands to jerk one of his dicks off and the other to hold up his ball sack. I moved my mouth toward the right, getting his balls wet with my saliva. I stopped and smiled, I glanced at him for a second and then at his pubes. I stuffed my nose in those, taking good whiffs. Oh, Arceus, I was addicted to this smell. I giggled as I moved away from his pubes, now staring at his dicks. I started to drool, but I got nervous. Luckily, Hercules offered me his left dick, bending it down towards my face. He rubbed the precum-covered dick all over my left cheek.

I giggled, "So big..." I turned my head towards the dick, my mouth opened. I used one of my hands to hold down the dick, my other on my own. I licked the tip and then began to suck while I massaged my dick. I could hear soft moans from Hercules, I was doing good so far. I sucked the tip for a while before attempting to move forward, my mouth going wider. I began to jerk off the dick I was sucking. I was jerking two dicks and sucking one of them. Hot. I could feel precum enter my mouth, this Pokémon sure was leaky. I slipped the dick out of my mouth and took a deep breath. As quick as it left my mouth, I shoved the dick back in, much deeper than before. I heard Hercules groan quietly. I wanted to hear him more, I wanted him to yell out my name. I started to bob my head back and forth, I had to take it slow though, but hearing Hercules's slow moans made it worth it. He put two of his hands behind my head and started to guide me slowly.

Despite his appearance, he was very gentle. He slowly moved my head along with me, this made my cheeks flare up even more. Soon he slipped his dick out of my mouth and put my between his two dicks, lifting my head up so we made eye contact. "Pyrus, your mouth... It's better than anything I've been in before," he grinned. My eyes looked into his hopelessly, "Thank you..." I replied as he moved my head back a few inches away from his left dick's tip. "I'm going to be rough, rougher than you might be used to. You ready, dude?" He asked me. I nodded my head as I opened my mouth as wide as I can. He immediately shoved a third of his dick into my throat, then a half, then three quarters, then the whole thing.

The whole thing violated my throat, and ARCEUS did it hurt, but it felt so good. I couldn't breathe, but at least I wasn't gagging. No gag reflex in this throat. He then violently pulled out to let me breathe, I took one gasp of air before he shoved the whole thing back down my throat again. I knew he would be only doing that now, so I started to jerk myself and his right dick. He kept shoving my head back and forwards, he was moaning and groaning as I let out muffled screams. Soon, he didn't even let his dick escape my mouth. He only allowed his penis to leave my mouth halfway before going back in all the way. He was moaning, loud. He let out grunts per each thrust, I did the same. My throat soon became used to it, luckily.

He kept going harder and harder per each thrust, faster and faster... I loved it. He was fucking my face, using me as a pleasure device. I loved that idea, being his toy to load and load cum into. The faster and harder he did it, the faster I masturbated his right cock. I had completely forgot about my own dick, my other hand was also helping jerk off Hercules's right dick. His groans were so loud, they left a ringing noise in my ear. "PyrusPyrusPyrusPyrus," he yelled, "Pyrus, I'm close!" He started to slow down, his thrusts being as hard as they can be, but not hard enough to break my nose. I accidentally turned his right dick towards me as he gave his final thrust.

I could feel his cock pulsating and pumping in my mouth, he moved my head back a bit as he began to cum into my mouth. He moaned loudly, yelling, "I'M CUMMING!" My mouth was locked on tight, as tight as he was gripping my head. I could tasted every bit as the warm milk went down my throat. It was like a cum fountain, it felt like it was pumping into me forever. But then I noticed something. I was still stroking his dick, VERY hard. As I gulped more cum down, he yelled again, "Pyrus, I'm-I'm cumming again!" I moaned loudly as spurts of cum from his right dick hit my face. I was still downing his cum, so I let his right dick cum all over me. And when I say, "all over me," I mean it. Once his left dick finished pumping cum, I licked his left dick off and turned toward the right dick with my mouth open. Only some shots got into my mouth, the rest all over my back, hair and face. Once that one finished, we were both panting. I could hear a faint picture-taking noise, but I ignored it.

"Hercules..." I looked up at him, filled with lust. Neither the aphrodisiac or pheromones had worn off. He was still horny. His dicks were still very stiff. He looked at me in the eyes, "...Pyrus," he began to walk behind me. What he would do, I had no idea. I heard him grunt as he went   
  
up my sticky, cum covered body with all four arms. "I need more of you," he told me as he grabbed my face with his top two hands and spat into my mouth. I gulped it down, my cheeks were as hot as a Torkoal. His lower set of arms went down to my ass. He held me by the ass until he moved his top set of arms wrapped behind my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His bottom set of hands started to spread my ass, my now very tight ass. "H-Hey..." I looked at him with my cum covered face. He simply shoved my face into his chest. His musk invaded my sense of smell and his hairs tickled my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, or at least tried to I could feel what his hands were doing, one hand left for a second, I could feel it scoop up some cum off of my back with each finger except the thumb. The hand came back down and one of the fingers started to circle around my asshole before penetrating my asshole.

I moaned as he spoke, "Tight as hell... must be because of breeding season. Us Machamps love a challenge." He chuckled as he wormed his large finger in further. I moaned in his chest, unable to move back due to his arms restraining me to his chest. He added in another large finger, which caused me to moan in both pain and pleasure. He began to scissor in my ass, he chuckled as a squirmed in his hairy clutches. "If you keep squirming, I'll shove both of my dicks in now~" he said in a flirtatious tone. I stopped squirming, but I did twitch here and there. Then he added another finger. That would almost be my whole hand compared to his. I groaned in pain as he separated and brought his fingers back together in my ass, stretching me out. "H-Hercules," I yelled, muffled, in his chest, "it hurts!" He chuckled louder than before, "I know, just enjoy it. At least you aren't taking my dicks right away." Oh my Arceus, why did I let him continue.

Next thing I knew, he added a fourth finger and spread out his fingers as far as he would right away. I flinched, he had all four cum covered fingers in my ass. They all kept moving in my ass,


End file.
